


Forever

by Moon_Sun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Sun/pseuds/Moon_Sun
Summary: “Will you still love me when I’m all wrinkly and old?”“What? You mean you’re not old now?”





	Forever

“Dahyunnie,” Sana whispers as she noses at my throat. It’s what she always  
does when she wants my attention. I tighten my arms around her slightly and make a small noise in acknowledgment. “Will you still love me when I’m all wrinkly and old?”

The question startles me for a second. Sana likes to live in the moment. She thinks the future should never dictate the present. It’s why we’ve never really talked about our future together. It’s never really bothered me before. I mean she’s kind of right isn’t she? I’m happy with her right now and I have been for years. Thinking about five or ten years from now now won’t change how happy I am currently.

“What? You mean you’re not old now?” I joke, trying to shake off the slight uneasiness I feel at her sudden question.

A light smack hits my shoulder. “Yah! You really should respect your unnie you know? Don’t say such mean things. I’m being serious.” 

I shift to face her. “Of course I’ll still love you when you’re old. I’ll be old too.” 

“Will we… hmmm,” she pauses, scrunching up her face the way she does when she’s trying to figure out how to word something. Her cute expression makes me smile a little. 

“Will we what?” I ask, genuinely curious as to what brought about this change in belief.

She stares at me for a moment, seemingly searching for an answer to her unasked question. She turns to straddle my lap and stares at me some more. Suddenly she buries her head in my neck and begins placing tiny kisses there.

“What’s up, honey?” I wrap my arms around her waist and start tracing little patterns on her back.

“I love you so much, Dahyunnie,” she says between kisses. She backs up and starts kissing all over my face. She ends the kissing barrage with a quick, soft kiss on my lips before meeting my eyes. “I wanna marry you some day.”

The smile that appears on my face from that is so big it hurts. I pull her down and kiss her firmly for a few seconds. “I would love to marry you Sana. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even when we’re both old and wrinkly.”

As it turns out, thinking about the future made me the happiest i’ve ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write something for a while now so here have some rushed Saida. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also posted on AFF under the username Moon_Sun_Unnie.


End file.
